Et souviens toi que je t'attends
by Callirhoe
Summary: Hermione a changé cette année. Draco aussi. Mais est-ce vraiment le cas? Et si toute cette haine était seulement une histoire de préjugés?
1. La veille de la rentré

**Disclamer: **Harry Potter et les autres personnages de la série ne sont pas de moi.

**Genre:** heu... très bonne remarque. J'essaie de ne pas sombrer dans la guimauve à quatre sous ^^ mais ne suis pas sure de toujours y parvenir. C'est tellement tentant la guimauve.

**Autre: **Certains de mes personnages sont inventés. Je les ai imaginé, pour la plupart, à partir de personnages d'autres romans qui m'ont plus. Mais ces personnages sont tout de même issus des limbes compliqués de mon cerveau et ne sont pas identiques aux personnages qui m'ont inspiré à l'origine.

* * *

Hermione courait derrière _Elle_. Dans ses yeux chocolat brillaient des larmes brûlantes. Vainement elle tentait de _La_ rattraper. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Hermione n'aurait pu le dire. _La jeune fille_ devant elle courait sans fatigue. La voix enrouée par les larmes, la Griffondor _L_'interpella encore une fois, _La _suppliant de l'attendre. _Elle_ s'arrêta. Hermione accéléra et _La_ prit dans ses bras. Elle _La_ tenait serrée contre son cœur quand _Elle_ s'évanouit dans les airs. Prise de panique, la rouge et or eut soudain conscience qu'elle tombait. Elle tombait de plus en plus vite. Le sol se rapprochant sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir. Le choc était inévitable. Il arriva.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre, poussant involontairement un faible cri, presque un murmure. Son oreiller était trempé par ses pleurs. Elle avait dû pleurer toute la nuit. Se redressant la jeune fille secouée de frissons donna libre court à son chagrin et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues glacées. Elle n'en pouvait plus de ce rêve qui la tourmentait. Ce rêve où sans relâche elle tentait d'atteindre Marie. Marie sa cousine, son amie avec qui elle partageait tout. Marie morte il y avait moins d'un mois d'une chute dans un ravin. Hermione, les yeux rouges pressa ses doigts fins sur ses lèvres tremblantes. Dans un mouvement très raide elle tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle s'attarda, sans vraiment le voir, sur le rectangle de lumière que projetaient les rayons de lune sur le sol de la chambre. Sa peine était immense. Avec la perte de Marie, Hermione perdait sa meilleure amie. Les larmes roulèrent de plus belles. Comment faire sans elle ?

OoooOoooO

Hermione était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard perdu dans le vide, quand sa mère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour lui annoncer l'arrivée de Jonas. Jonas Asling O'Quinn était un ami de Poudlard de la maison Serdaigle. Elle avait tout de suite apprécié ce garçon intelligent et drôle, mais c'était surtout quand ils avaient passé, par hasard, leurs vacances ensembles dans une colonie de vacances moldue l'été de sa première année qu'ils avaient lié connaissance et étaient devenus amis.

Hermione le regarda entrer. Jonas embrassa l'étendu de sa douleur en un seul coup d'œil. Sans un mot il la prit dans ses bras. Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps, Hermione éclata en sanglots contre sa poitrine. De tous ses amis de Poudlard, Jonas était le seul à avoir connu Marie, il savait l'amour qui les unissait. Il lui souleva le menton et essuya doucement ses larmes de sa main. « Tu m'as manqué » dit il dans un souffle, et ces simples mots consolèrent davantage Hermione que toutes les déclarations intarissables de soutient qu'elle avait pu recevoir durant ce long mois d'août.

La jeune Griffondor se détacha de son ami. Les yeux rouge, elle lui sourit « Toi aussi tu m'a manqué » elle inspira profondément, sa voix tremblait à cause des larmes qu'elle avait versées. « As-tu acheté tes fournitures ? » demanda t elle. Parler d'autres choses lui permettait d'évacuer l'angoisse qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Hermione savait qu'elle parlerait de sa cousine à Jonas, mais c'était encore trop tôt, trop douloureux dans son esprit. Le Serdaigle inclina la tête. Il était heureux de voir que son amie ne se laissait pas abattre, qu'elle voulait vivre et surmonter sa peine. Il la prit par la main et après avoir expliqué aux Granger qu'ils allaient au chemin de traverse, les deux étudiants transplanèrent.

OoooOoooO

Jonas, sans être immense, dépassait largement Hermione (ce qui en toute honnêteté ne relevait pas du miracle). Il avait un visage pâle sur lequel se dessinait une bouche un peu trop grande qui aimait sourire. Il n'était pas ce que la gent féminine de Poudlard aurait appelé un « BG », mais quand il souriait, son visage se transformait, ses yeux d'eau s'allumaient d'un feu qui illuminait tout son être. Il était beau alors, quand sur ses joues se creusaient des petites fossettes et que ses cheveux couleur de vieil or prenaient vie, entourant d'un halot fauve l'ovale de son visage. Le jeune homme avait un charme enivrant et quiconque y avait goûté ne pouvait s'en passer. En un sourire il captivait, son rire franc lui ouvrait tous les cœurs.

Hermione sentit son corps se réchauffer quand il lui adressa un de ses précieux sourires. Ils marchaient maintenant tous deux main dans la main à travers les échoppes sorcières. Ils ne croisèrent aucune de leurs connaissances. Sans doute les autres avaient-ils déjà fait leurs courses depuis longtemps, le Poudlard Express partait le lendemain.

Equipés de tous les manuels et autres fournitures, ils entrèrent pour finir chez Mme Guipure. Hermione avait besoin de changer son uniforme. Sur le seuil de la boutique la jeune fille se heurta à son reflet. Devant elle se tenait une inconnue au teint de craie et aux traits tirés. D'elle-même, elle ne reconnaissait que sa chevelure lourde et désordonnée qui écrasait ses épaules. Jonas ne disait rien, il la fixait simplement, heureux de voir dans le regard de son amie sa volonté de changer, de sortir de cet état de tristesse qui lui correspondait si peu. La Griffondor sourit alors à son reflet. Ce sourire était une promesse faite à elle-même et à Marie, elle ne laisserait pas la douleur la détruire.

Sous le luxe de ses boucles brunes Hermione paraissait petite (et elle l'était). Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Mince, le visage volontaire, ses yeux reflétaient son intelligence et sa détermination. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis cependant, et bien qu'elle n'ait jamais été une beauté fatale, quelque chose dans son visage obligeait à s'arrêter pour mieux la regarder. Elle était jolie sans aucun doute, son charme et sa grâce la rendaient belle.

Les ombres du soir envahissaient déjà la pièce quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Jonas, qui faisait sourire Hermione avec la description de sa sœur Erin plantant la baguette de sa mère dans le nez de son père, endormi, tourna légèrement la tête pour saluer celui qui venait d'arriver. Son sourire se figea quand il reconnu Draco Malfoy.

« Tiens donc, l'imbécile heureux et Miss je sais tout » commença ce dernier de sa voix traînante « à ta place Granger j'en prendrais une avec capuche comme ça t'auras plus à te peigner le matin »

La Griffondor ne répondit rien. Ne le regarda même pas. Jonas détourna son regard du nouveau venu et la dévisagea. Son petit nez avait blanchi sous le coup de la colère, elle gardait ses lèvres pincées. Un silence pesant planait dans la pièce. On entendait seulement le froissement des étoffes. Draco s'étonna de ce silence. Quoi ? Pas de répliques cinglantes ? Elle n'était pas en forme la Sang-de-bourbe ! Il posa un regard méprisant sur son ennemie. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, son air stupide de petite fille naïve avait disparu. Hermione Granger avait mûri pendant l'été. Quelque chose l'avait changée.

Jonas, sous les yeux de l'héritier Malfoy, serra la main de la jeune fille. « Que peut-il bien lui trouver » pensa-t-il, « elle est d'un banal ! En même temps ils font la paire ces deux petits intellos… Et puis après tout, qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche ! ». Il se désintéressa d'eux pour pester contre la vendeuse incapable qui s'occupait de lui. Hermione paya ses robes, et sortit accompagnée de son ami.

« Je déteste ce Malfoy ! » cracha-t-elle entre ses dents. Son nez frémissait toujours de colère. « Pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répondre ? » ses yeux reflétaient son trouble.

« Tu n'avais pas la tête à ça tout simplement… Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas ce qui l'attend ma petite Lionne ! Dis-toi, que c'était juste… l'émotion des retrouvailles ! » Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « L'émotion des retrouvailles ? »et puis quoi encore ! Jonas déraillait sérieusement.

Le Serdaigle était joyeux. Il voyait la souffrance qui dormait au fond de son regard chocolat. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver tout son entrain. Mais déjà elle avait accepté la réalité, et désirait ne pas s'enfermer dans son chagrin.

« En tout cas… qu'est ce qu'il est mignon ce type ! »

Le rire clair d'Hermione résonna, insouciant. « C'est dure à admettre, mais tu as raison… Malfoy est vraiment un des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard. ». La rouge et or devait bien faire cette concession à son ami, il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur les charmes de la gent masculine, et personne, à part Ron et sa mauvaise foi légendaire, ne pouvait sans mentir dire du mal du physique de l'héritier Malfoy.

« Dommage qu'il soit si… Serpentard ! » ajouta le blond.

Hermione toussota « On parle toujours de la fouine, là, Jonas ! Alors tu fantasmes si tu veux, mais c'est tout. Ne commence pas à me faire des frayeurs. »

Un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Le blond la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mione, tu sais bien que je suis tout à toi ! »

« Bas les pattes jeune homme ! J'ai ma vertu à conserver ! » et sur ces paroles la brunette, se dégagea en riant de son étreinte.

Elle était heureuse avec lui. Il transperçait sa solitude et sa douleur d'un sourire. Elle pensa à cet été où ils avaient fait plus ample connaissance, comment ne pouvait-on pas l'aimer ? Marie l'avait adoré tout de suite elle aussi quand elle l'avait rencontré. Marie…

Jonas vit les yeux de son amie s'embuer de larmes.

« Viens on rentre » dit-il et doucement, il lui prit le poignet.

* * *

A suivre...


	2. Le train pour la 7ème et dernière fois

Voici le second chapitre de ma fiction.

Je remercie mes deux premiers "reviewers". Merki beaucoup à** Jeff-La-Bleue **et** elodu92**!! :)

Vos reviews me redonnent confiance en moi et me motivent pour écrire la suite.

* * *

La foule était dense le long du quai. Hermione n'arrivait pas à distinguer ses amis, perdue, au milieu de toutes ces têtes. Enfin, elle aperçu la chevelure de Ron dominant la masse d'élèves d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Sa chevelure rousse, tel un phare, jetait des signaux à la jeune fille. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, se doutant qu'Harry ne devait pas être loin. Elle avait hâte de les retrouver, cet été avait duré bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Plus loin sur le quai, Draco Malfoy jouait avec l'insigne de préfet en chef qu'il avait reçu pendant l'été. C'était un cadeau empoisonné que lui avaient fait ses professeurs. Sa nouvelle fonction lui attribuait des avantages certains, mais n'était pas sans prix. Ainsi le Serpentard se réjouissait à l'idée de son appartement privé et des couvres feux inexistants, mais n'était pas sans redouter les ennuyeuses rondes qu'il serait obligé d'exécuter avec son homologue féminin. Il s'était d'ailleurs déjà demander plusieurs fois qui elle était, envisageant à chaque fois les différents scénarios possibles. Ce n'était pas sans angoisse qu'il craignait devoir partager son appartement avec Granger. Blaise Zabini le tira de cette réjouissante perspective par une claque monumentale dans le dos.

« Alors ? Comment ça va ma poule ? J't'ai manqué ? » Malfoy lança à son ami un regard à faire geler la Méditerranée. « Allez fais pas ta timide !... ».

« M Zabini, manque de respect envers le préfet en chef… 10 points de moins à Serpentard… ».

Blaise regarda sans y croire l'insigne dans la main du blond. « Nan ! tu l'as volé à qui ? c'est pas possible… »

Draco allait répliquer, quand il fut interrompu par une brune d'une grande beauté qui venait d'arriver à leur rencontre.

« Aurais-je ouï parler d'un vol ? Draco, mon cher, tu pourrais attendre d'être à Poudlard avant d'entreprendre de tels actes. »

Anastasia Romanov sourit à ses deux amis. Ses yeux vert d'eau allaient de l'un à l'autre.

« Nastia ! » Draco la prit dans ses bras avant que Blaise n'ait pu amorcer le moindre geste, tétanisé, comme toujours, à la vue de la jeune fille.

« Comment te portes-tu Draco ? Tes vacances se sont-elles passées selon tes désirs ? »

Anastasia était inimitable avec son parler châtié qui frisait le ridicule. Il était toujours pire après les grandes vacances, souffrant d'une immersion total de deux mois auprès des Romanov. Blaise et Draco ne manquaient jamais de la taquiner sur ses tournures de phrases ampoulées, mais redoutaient intérieurement qu'elle perde un jour cette manière de s'exprimer qui lui était propre. Issue de la famille royale de Russie, Anastasia n'était autre que l'arrière petite fille du tristement célèbre Tsar Nicolas II Romanov. En effet, comme la majeure partie des familles nobles parcourant le monde, la Maison Romanov était une puissante dynastie sorcière de Sang-Pur et si Nicolas II avait dû se sacrifier pour permettre au monde sorcier de ne pas être découvert par les moldus, il n'en était pas de même pour ses enfants. Anastasia était donc la petite-fille de la grande Duchesse Tatiana Nikolaïevna de Russie la seconde fille du tsar, qu'un sort avait fait passer pour morte en 1918 dans le monde moldu. Tatiana avait insisté auprès de sa fille pour que son enfant, bientôt à naître, porte le nom de sa sœur cadette. La jeune fille était très fière de sa famille et de ses origines, et bien que son père soit Duc de Marlborough, Anastasia avait préféré conserver le nom de sa mère, comme celle-ci l'avait fait avant elle. Elle parlait couramment russe et était l'héritière directe du trône de Russie, si ce titre avait encore quelque signification. Mais en plus de son rang et de sa richesse, la jeune fille possédait la beauté de sa grand-mère maternelle, et cette beauté, plus que tout, la rendait incomparable.

Draco connaissait Anastasia et Blaise depuis l'enfance. Ils étaient tous trois issus de famille de Sang-Pur et avaient donc été très rapidement mis en relation, ainsi qu'avec toute une tripotée d'autres gosses de riches. Ils s'étaient mis à l'écart de cette troupe, d'un commun accord, préférant de loin être entre eux, plutôt qu'entourés de multiples abrutis, aussi fortunés soient-ils. Ils étaient tous trois à Serpentard.

Anastasia regarda l'insigne de préfèt en chef.

« J'ai eu l'honneur de rencontrer ton homologue féminin. »

« Qui est-ce ? » s'enquit le blond

« Une Gryffondor… »

Draco blêmit, alors que Zabini laissait éclater sa joie.

« Pas Granger rassures-toi. C'est Lavande Brown, tu sais bien, l'ancienne compagne de la belette. »

« Génial ! J'espère qu'ils ne sont réellement plus ensemble, je ne souhaite pas le voir traîner dans mes appartements. »

Le train siffla, appelant les étudiants à monter rejoindre leurs places. Draco se sépara de ses amis pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets.

De leur côté Hermione, Harry et Ron prenaient place dans un compartiment vide. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Neville et Luna.

Hermione regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse derrière la vitre. Elle avait l'impression en quittant Londres et son cadre familier de laisser Marie derrière elle. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes. La Gryffondor sentit le bras de Ron la saisir par les épaules et la serrer contre lui. Elle ravala ses larmes. Marie était toujours là bien vivante dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne l'abandonnait pas en partant pour Poudlard. La brunette ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de son ami. Il embrassa ses cheveux. Hermione se sentit en sécurité, apaisée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Harry la regardait, elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Jonas les avait avertis dès qu'il avait su. Ils étaient les seuls dans l'école à le savoir, et c'était mieux ainsi. Hermione n'avait pas besoin des sourires compatissants qui ne manqueraient pas de l'encercler si la mort de Marie venait à se faire connaître.

« Je m'étonne que tu n'aies pas été nommée préfète en chef cette année. » Harry rompit le silence qui planait depuis quelques instants.

« J'ai été nommée, mais j'ai refusé le poste. »

« Pourquoi ? » Neville regardait Hermione sans comprendre.

« J'avais trop peur d'avoir Malfoy comme homologue masculin. D'ailleurs c'est lui ! Je suis ravie d'avoir échangé ma place. Et puis, je suis toujours préfète, ce n'est pas rien. » Hermione cachait sa véritable raison, Harry et Ron n'étaient pas dupes, mais celle-ci était parfaitement recevable pour Neville et Luna. La vérité était qu'après la mort de Marie, Hermione ne s'était pas sentie capable d'assumer une telle responsabilité. Elle n'avait appris qu'aujourd'hui que la fouine était l'autre préfet et cette nouvelle l'aidait à ne pas regretter son choix.

Une tête blonde apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Jonas venait d'arriver.

« Bonjour à tous ! » Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

Il entra dans le compartiment et prit place à côté d'Harry, en face d'Hermione. Il salua d'un geste Neville et Luna, absorbés dans une discussion animée sur l'utilité de faire porter un cache oreille à un hypogriffe pour le dresser. Luna assurait que c'était le seul moyen d'en venir à bout. Neville semblait sceptique et n'était pas sans le faire savoir à la Serdaigle. Celle-ci citait alors ses sources, _Le Chicaneur. _Jonas reporta son attention sur le trio. Il gardait tout de même un œil sur le couple, pour tempérer la situation si les deux amis devaient en venir aux mains.

Ron et Harry parlaient de la saison de Quidditch qui s'annonçait. Le brun, en tant que nouveau capitaine, pensait déjà aux essais qu'il devrait organiser.

« Le plus dur à remplacer, ça va être le batteur. Les poursuiveurs, ça devrait aller. »

« Depuis que Fred et Georges sont partis, il y a un réel problème » renchérit Ron.

« Ouais, et il serait temps qu'on ait une bonne équipe pour exploser ces péteux de Serpentards » La voix d'Hermione était acide.

« Et nous alors ? On compte pour du beurre ? » rit Jonas.

« Tu es un excellent poursuiveur Jonas, mais je suis désolé, un éléphant tiendrait mieux sur un balais que Cho Chang… »

« Ron ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Ben quoi ? C'est pas ce que tu me disais hier encore ? »

Harry rougit, gêné. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la relation tumultueuse qu'il avait eue avec l'attrapeuse des aigles, et s'égarait, à son sujet, à des médisances puériles. Ron et Hermione l'encourageaient dans ce sens. En effet, Harry peu enclin aux ragots, était intarissable à propos de la jeune asiatique, et c'était l'occasion de franches rigolades entre les trois amis.

Le poursuiveur flatté des paroles de Ron, rit en essayant d'imaginer un éléphant voler sur un balai derrière le vif d'or. Harry, toujours très rouge, bafouilla un vague « j'ai faim, je vais acheter à manger » et sortit du compartiment sous les sourires goguenards de ses meilleurs amis.

Jonas laissa un instant son regard s'attarder sur la porte, et après un temps, il dit « Quoi qu'il en soit, Cho n'est plus là cette année. »

Dans le couloir Harry respira un grand coup et partit à la recherche de la vendeuse de confiseries. Son esprit bouillonnait de honte. A quoi donc pensait Ron en le ridiculisant ainsi devant le Serdaigle ! Les blagues sur Cho devaient rester entre eux ! D'accord, ce n'était pas si grave, Jonas était un bon ami d'Hermione et cette histoire n'irait pas plus loin que leur compartiment... Mais tout de même ! il était passé pour un mec mesquin et revanchard ! Bien plus, cette haine affichée envers Chang lui paraissait de plus en plus ridicule et infantile. Il n'éprouvait plus vraiment d'animosité vis-à-vis d'elle. Ce qu'il disait à son propos, il ne le pensait pas. C'est juste que Ron, Hermione et lui avait l'habitude de la charrier, plus ou moins méchamment. Bon ok, pour être parfaitement honnête, plutôt plus que moins, mais c'était simplement, pour le jeune homme, une façon comme une autre d'oublier l'humiliation qu'il ressentait, de s'être entiché aussi longtemps d'une pareille greluche.

Immanquablement, Harry heurta quelqu'un dans le couloir, comme cela arrive souvent, quand on regarde ses pieds en marchant dans un couloir de train. Le Gryffondor releva la tête pour s'excuser, mais ses paroles moururent avant d'avoir traversé son palais, au moment où il reconnu la silhouette plus que haïe de Draco Malfoy. Et merde ! il ne pensait pas devoir revoir sa tronche aussi vite !

« Tu viens de gâcher ma robe Potter. Une aubaine pour Weasley cela dit, ma mère donne mes vieux vêtements aux pauvres. »

Le brun sentit la colère monter en lui. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était de voir Malfoy s'en prendre à ses amis.

« Parfait ! Ron me disait justement l'autre jour qu'il n'avait rien d'adapté pour laver ses toilettes. Ta robe fera parfaitement l'affaire. »

Draco et Harry se défiaient du regard et pour un peu, ils se seraient jetés l'un sur l'autre si la sorcière au chariot n'était arrivée à cet instant et n'avait mis fin, par sa présence, aux pulsions meurtrières qui saturaient l'air du couloir. Le Serpentard lança un regard dédaigneux au lion et le laissa seul pour acheter ses sucreries.

De retour dans son compartiment, Harry manqua de faire tomber son précieux fardeau en passant l'embrasure de la porte. Il fallait croire que le dressage des hypogriffes n'était pas un sujet inoffensif… Bouche bée, le jeune Potter resta cloué sur place. Sur la baquette de droite, Luna était assise sur Neville, dont on ne voyait que les bras qui fendaient l'air dans une piètre imitation de l'envol d'Icare. Elle essayait de lui planter un de ses radis boucles d'oreilles dans la narine. Ron se tapant les cuisses et le torse, encourageait la Serdaigle par des hurlements de guerre à faire pâlir un sioux. Il était assis sur la banquette d'en face, afin de profiter du spectacle tout à son aise. Hermione, les cheveux encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, si cela était humainement possible, maintenait la tête de Neville hors de portée de Luna pour qu'il puisse respirer. Ce qu'il faisait, d'ailleurs, de façon fort bruyante. Sur ce point, le Survivant n'était pas peu fier, d'avoir analysé aussi vite d'où venait ce bruit de climatisation défaillante. Jonas enfin, tournant le dos à la porte retenait comme il pouvait le bras de sa compatriote avec sa main gauche, son autre main hésitante quant à lui tirer les cheveux.

Remis de sa stupeur, Harry s'assit à côté de Ron et partit avec lui dans un grand éclat de rire. Le rouquin résuma le début de la scène et le brun, à l'écoute de ce récit pittoresque, regretta amèrement de ne pas y avoir assisté. Ils s'entretenaient ainsi le plus joyeusement du monde, échangeant leurs points de vue sur l'issue de cette tuerie, quand la Gryffondor leur jeta un regard furibond, qui les décida finalement à intervenir. Avec six bras pour la mobiliser, Luna se retrouva rapidement loin de Neville. Les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait la minute précédente (ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait admirer la dextérité de la blonde au combat) la Serdaigle s'excusa auprès de son ami et reprit son ancienne place. Après avoir rassemblé les lambeaux du _Chicaneur_ éparpillés sur le sol, elle reprit sa lecture, interrompue, par, ce qui était pour elle, un léger contre temps. Londubat, le visage écarlate et des griffures lui striant le visage, était bon pour figurer sur une affiche de SOS enfant battu.


	3. Une nouvelle élève

Encore un chapitre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

* * *

Le train s'immobilisa dans un long grincement. Les étudiants commencèrent à sortir par grappe. Le quai silencieux, bruissait désormais d'un joyeux tapage. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard ! Le trio salua Hagrid, qui invitait de la voix les premières années à le suivre. Comme à chaque rentrée, les autres montèrent dans les carrosses mis à leur disposition.

La Grande Salle, restée vide durant les vacances d'été, se remplit bien vite des clameurs des arrivants. Les élèves gagnèrent les tables de leur maison et s'installèrent dans un raclement de chaise qui fit grimacer tous les tableaux présents.

Hermione fit un signe à Jonas qui lui sourit en retour. Il était en grande conversation avec Luna Lovegood. Les connaissant, et aux regards atterrés que lançaient les Serdaigles assis de part et d'autre des deux blonds, leur discussion ne devait pas être triste.

Ses réflexions en restèrent là quand les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place aux petits nouveaux. Menées par le professeur Mac Gonagal ils marchaient au milieu des tables. Ils étaient si drôles avec leurs airs apeurés et la tête perpendiculaire au reste du corps pour regarder le plafond de la Grande Salle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de la leçon qu'elle avait donnée à Harry et Ron sur ce fameux plafond le jour de leur cérémonie. Le rouquin souriait lui aussi et les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice. Il n'avait pas oublié.

Une jeune fille, qu'Hermione n'avait pas vu tout d'abord, fermait la marche. La Gryffondor estimait qu'elles devaient avoir à peu près le même âge. La tête haute, elle fixait son regard sombre droit devant elle. Ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés étaient froncés au dessus de son nez. Tous les élèves la regardaient des questions plein les yeux.

La cérémonie de répartition se déroula comme chaque année. Devant l'estrade la jeune fille se tenait seule. Des murmures s'élevèrent. Qui était cette fille ? Hermione se pencha sur le côté, collant sa tête contre celle d'Harry, pour mieux la voir.

Grande, son chignon laissait ses cheveux châtains volés dans tous les sens, la décoiffant plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux noirs lançaient des regards méprisants à la ronde, tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait dans un sourire ironique. Une graine de Serpentard pensa Hermione, sa fierté se lit sur son visage.

La voix du directeur recouvra le brouhaha « Cette année, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève en septième année. Elle vient des Etats-Unis. Je vous prie de saluer Eléa Swan. Approchez Mlle Swan. Le choixpeau va vous attribuer votre maison. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et la fit asseoir sur le tabouret. Tout le monde attendait. « Gryffondor ! ». Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ça lui apprendra à avoir des a priori. La table des Lions accueilli la nouvelle avec de bruyants applaudissements. Eléa paru satisfaite. Elle se leva et ayant considéré les places qui s'offraient à elle, s'installa à la droite de Ron.

« Bonsoir » dit-elle « je m'appelle Eléa Swan. » ses yeux noirs détaillaient Ron d'un air supérieur. Sa voix légèrement rauque n'était pas désagréable à entendre.

« Heu… Je m'appelle Ron…,heu… Ronald Weasley, et voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, et heu…les autres… » Ron les désignait du doigts les uns après les autres, son visage cramoisi sous ses cheveux de feu. Le sourire ironique de l'Américaine s'accentua à cette bouillasse de mots.

Harry laissa échapper un rire. « Quelle présentation, Merlin ! Du grand art ! Tu t'es surpassé cette fois. »

Hermione faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en voyant le regard narquois que son voisin adressait au rouquin. Ce dernier grommela et commença à se servir pour se donner une contenance.

« Comme l'a si bien dit Ron, je m'appelle Harry. Ravi que tu sois dans notre maison. Tu vivais où avant ? »

Eléa considéra le survivant avec une moue ennuyée et c'est d'un ton las qu'elle s'adressa à lui. Son attitude laissait clairement voir qu'elle lui faisait une faveur en lui répondant.

« J'habitais à New York. Moi et mes parents avons déménagé cet été. J'aurais pu rester dans mon ancien lycée mais j'ai préféré venir ici. »

« Tu étais dans quel lycée ? » demanda Hermione, décidée à ne pas laisser une première impression défavorable troubler son jugement.

« Groosham Grange » la jeune fille ne manifesta pas la moindre émotion à l'évocation de son ancien établissement. Pour la première fois son visage resta sans expression comme si c'était un sujet qu'elle préférait éviter.

« Ah… » Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. L'espace d'un instant, pas plus d'une seconde, elle avait vu le masque méprisant de la jeune fille tomber. Eléa avait quelque chose à cacher. Quelque chose à voir avec Groosham Grange. Cette certitude piqua la curiosité maladive d'Hermione. Y avait-il des ouvrages sur ce lycée dans la biblio…

« Tu joues au Quidditch ? » Le ton enjoué d'Harry la sortit de ses pensées.

Ce dernier, tout comme Hermione, avait senti dans l'expression d'Eléa que quelque chose n'allait pas, et désireux de la mettre à l'aise, passait du coq à l'âne pour orienter la conversation vers un sujet inoffensif.

« Vous jouez au Quidditch ? » la jeune fille semblait incrédule, la bouche ouverte, lavée de son sourire ironique.

« …Evidemment ! » Ron la dévisageait sans comprendre.

« Je ne savais pas qu'on y jouait en Angleterre. »

« Quel est ton poste ? » Harry avait posé cette question en songeant à la saison qui s'annonçait, et à l'équipe de Gryffondor, qui ressemblait davantage à un morceau d'emmental plein de trous, qu'à une équipe.

« Je suis batteuse » un sourire carnassier dévoila ses dents à cette réponse. Hermione ne pu retenir un frisson. Mon dieu ! Faites qu'elle ne la croise jamais dans un couloir une batte à la main !

« C'est parfait ! Il faudra que tu passes les essais pour voir si tu peux entrer dans notre équipe ! Je suis attrapeur, Ron est gardien ! » Harry semblait ravi de la nouvelle. Ron par contre paraissait avoir avalé un citron un peu trop mûr. Avoir une malade mentale pareille dans l'équipe, non merci !... En même temps, il était grand temps de rabattre le caquet aux Serpentards et Eléa serait certainement une bonne batteuse. Il suffisait de voir son expression actuelle pour en être persuadé.

« Cette école est p'tet moins nulle que ce que je pensais… A Groosham Grange le Quidditch était interdit, parce qu'il y a eu trop de morts la dernière fois qu'on y a joué… » Eléa énonçait cela d'un ton badin tout en tendant le bras pour se servir. Le trio la contempla ébahi. Qui était donc cette fille, avec son ton méprisant et sa dégaine de garçon manqué, qui avait été interdite de Quidditch à cause de la mort précoce qu'elle entraînait ?

Son mépris, pourtant, s'était envolé avec ces dernières paroles. Eléa avait en effet décidé que ces trois là : la brune décoiffée, le grands dadais roux à l'air un peu niais, et le brun hirsute (à savoir Hermione Granger, Ron Wesley et Harry Potter) lui plaisaient et qu'elle voulait en faire ses amis. Si elle semblait, encore, fière et hautaine, Hermione comprit qu'en réalité elle ne l'était pas et que c'était juste l'impression qu'elle donnait à ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas.

« Dis Hermione… » sa voix rauque ne laissait transparaître aucune animosité

« Oui ? »

« Tu me présenteras les profs, les élèves, le château… »

« Bien sûr. ».

Les deux jeunes filles partirent alors dans une grande discussion sur les différents professeurs de Poudlard. Les garçons glissaient des commentaires de temps à autres. Ils firent, ainsi, plus ample connaissance. Eléa plaisait beaucoup à l'inséparable trio. Elle était franche, cynique (et complètement tarée, de l'avis de Ron). Son côté pince-sans-rire provoqua plus d'une fois le fou rire d'Hermione. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle riait autant. Pour sa part la jeune américaine appréciait énormément la petite bande qui différait de la peuplade snob de Groosham Grange.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, quand le brouhaha de la Grande Salle fut recouvert par un grand bruit en provenance de la table des Lions. Jonas, comme tous les autres étudiants de l'école tordit le cou pour voir d'où cela venait, et resta perplexe comme il ne voyait pas Hermione. Il remarqua alors son amie se tordre de rire sur le sol. Elle était tombée de son banc (ce qui avait provoqué le bruit), explosée de rire par une nouvelle imitation d'Eléa, engloutissant son plat fort peu élégamment à la mode « Ronaldienne ». Harry tendit une main charitable à Hermione, qui se releva, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri. Alors qu'elle prenait de grandes inspirations pour retrouver son calme, la moue faussement vexée du rouquin mit fin à ce vain effort. Les quatre Gryffondors se tenaient les côtes sous les regards d'incompréhension du reste des occupants de Poudlard, fantômes et tableaux compris. A la table des Serdaigles, Jonas souriait au souvenir d'Hermione les fesses par terre/ les quatre, fers en l'air. Il souhaitait vivement faire la connaissance de cette nouvelle élève.

Draco, qui avait haussé les sourcils, surpris par la clameur, reprit le fil de sa discussion, non sans avoir jeté un regard de profond dédain sur la table des rouges. Il discutait avec ses deux amis Blaise et Anastasia.

« Pour la dernière année que nous passons en si noble compagnie » commença Anastasia « j'espère que nous ne nous contenterons pas de lancer des bombabouses un peu partout dans les couloirs. J'ai une réputation à préserver et je ne quitterai pas Poudlard sans que le dernier des murs ne se souvienne de ma venue. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ma belle ! Personne dans ce lycée n'oubliera ton joli minois. »

Anastasia remercia Blaise d'un sourire charmeur.

« N'oublie pas que je suis préfet tout de même… »

« Ne me faits pas marcher Mr Malfoy ! Je sais que tu aimes trop t'amuser pour devenir un gentil préfet respectueux des règlements ! » Les yeux vert de la Serpentard le mettait au défi de nier son propos.

« Tu as raison comme toujours… Moi aussi j'ai envie que Poudlard entende parler de moi. Et je compte bien m'amuser avec la sainte nitouche, la belette et le balafré… »

« Cette année promet d'être riche en événement ! » Blaise emballé à cette perspective, fit apparaître un sourire machiavélique.

Peu après, les élèves se dispersèrent dans les couloirs du château vers leurs salles communes. Draco eu l'immense bonheur de découvrir dans ses appartements une blondasse gloussante répondant au doux prénom de Lavande Brown. La cohabitation s'annonçait difficile, et les rondes promettaient d'être longues, si la préfète continuait à le déshabiller aussi effrontément du regard.

* * *

A suivre

* * *


	4. Doc Magic

Désolée de mettre fait désirer...

Un grand merci à **Jeff-La-Bleue** et à **elodu92** qui restent mes soutiens les plus enthousiastes!!

J'espère que la lecture de cette histoire vous permet un instant de vous échapper de la terrible monotonie du quotidien ^^ et je vais faire le plus vite que je peux pour vous dévoiler la suite!

**Jeff-La-Bleue** : Moi aussi j'en ai marre des fics où Hermione (qui a certainement subi de la chirurgie esthétique pendant l'été) devient préfète-en-chef et bave tous les matins devant le torse parfaitement musclé de Draco.

Ton retard est tout pardonné, et j'espère surtout que c'est toi qui ne m'en voudra pas trop. J'ai peur de devoir te faire patienter :(

* * *

Hermione courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château et distribuait régulièrement de grands coups de coudes afin de ne pas se faire avaler par la masse suintante d'élèves. Elle était en retard. Très en retard ! La faute reposait entièrement sur les épaules de Lavande Brown. La jeune fille avait en effet convoqué Hermione en tant que préfète de sa maison pour lui communiquer les dates des sorties (officielles) à Pré au lard et d'autres informations émanant du directeur. Cette entrevue prévue pour durer moins de cinq minutes, s'était étirée en longueur quand la préfète en chef s'était mise à évoquer avec enthousiasme la plastique « canonissime » de son homologue masculin.

Hermione grogna à ce souvenir. Et dire qu'à cause de cette cruche elle était à la bourre pour son premier cours d'étude des runes ! Elle avait été obligée de lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle se taise et un autre pour se procurer le planning des sorties. Hermione se sentait un peu honteuse d'en être arrivée là, mais par Merlin, elle n'avait pu supporter d'être retardée parce que l'ex de Ron la forçait à écouter la description physique de son pire ennemi !

Enfin, elle était au 5eme étage. Elle traversa à la vitesse de l'éclair les couloirs désormais vides. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et s'effondra contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle. Hermione n'avait jamais été une grande sportive et se trouvait donc au bord de la défaillance respiratoire. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. Aïe ! elle avait un quart d'heure de retard… Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa. Une voix masculine s'éleva derrière la porte : « entrez ! ».

La lionne resta cloué sur le seuil. Qui était cet homme assis sur le bureau du professeur Bathsheba Babbling ? Hermione se sentit rougir de la pointe des orteils jusqu'au bout de ses fourches. S'était elle trompée de salle ? Non pourtant, elle reconnaissait les autres élèves. Alors où était le professeur Babbling ? Tout d'un coup elle se rappela la voix chevrotante du professeur annonçant son départ de Poudlard pour se consacrer à plein temps à la traduction des œuvres de Merwin le malicieux. Hermione maudit sa malchance, elle avait compté sur son statut de chouchoute (non déclarée) pour ne pas être sanctionnée.

« Je suis désolée d'être arrivée en retard professeur » commença la jeune fille d'une voix chevrotante « j'ai été retenue par Lavande Brown la préfète en chef en raison de… »

« Vos excuses m'importent peu mademoiselle… »

« Granger, Hermione Granger », un élève d'origine moldu ne put se retenir de rire à ce plagiat involontaire du célèbre espion 007.

De son bureau le professeur jeta un regard glacial à Hermione. Un tic nerveux secouait régulièrement la graisse de ses joues. Il détestait les fauteurs de trouble. Il prit donc la décision de punir cet élément perturbateur à la mesure de sa faute.

« Mademoiselle Granger je ne supporte pas ce genre d'attitude, placez-vous au dernier rang près de la fenêtre et ne dites plus un mot. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours ».

Les autres étudiants commentèrent l'événement en ricanant. Miss-je-sais-tout loin de son premier rang ! Allait-elle survivre à cet exil ?

La mort dans l'âme, rouge de honte, outrée de l'injustice de cet homme, Hermione alla néanmoins s'asseoir au banc des parias.

Elle posa avec force son livre sur la table. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Laisser éclater une de ses célèbres colères ne serait vraiment d'aucune aide. Mais cette résolution n'empêchait pas Hermione de rager intérieurement. Elle regarda sa table avec tant d'intensité qu'elle aurait put la briser par la seule force de son regard. Sur le coin gauche elle remarqua des mots tracés d'une écriture élégante. Par automatisme elle se mit à lire.

« Comment faire croire à un prof qu'on écoute son cours en trois leçons.

1° Sors ton livre et ouvre le à une page quelconque. (tu es au dernier rang le prof ne voit pas la page)

2° Regarde le prof de temps en temps et prend une grande inspiration avant de te replonger dans ton livre.

3° Fais une magnifique caricature de ton prof ou écrits sur la table pour faire croire que tu écoutes et que tu prends des notes.

A très bientôt mes chers lecteurs pour une nouvelle leçon de Doc Magic, sorcier et maître en matière de triche »

Sous le mot un petit dessin représentait un chapeau sorcier avec une longue barbe.

Hermione sourit et mit immédiatement en œuvre la première recommandation de « Doc Magic ». Elle ouvrit son livre à la page de son choix. La Gryffondor n'était plus en colère mais fermement décidée à ne pas écouter le cours. Elle lut la deuxième leçon. Elle prit alors, conformément aux instructions une grande inspiration et regarda son nouveau professeur. Elle secoua la tête deux ou trois fois l'air profondément passionnée et replongea son nez dans son bouquin. On sentait dans les directives de ce mystérieux « docteur » qu'il avait eu le loisir de les pratiquer. Elle appliqua à cœur joie le dernier commandement en écrivant à son tour sur la table.

« Merci. J'espère que tes honoraires ne sont pas trop élevés. (^^) » et elle signa : « Callirhoé ».

Elle agissait ainsi par rébellion, et parce que la leçon portait sur une notion qu'elle maîtrisait. Hermione Granger restait une élève sérieuse, et il n'était pas question qu'elle mette en danger ses études.

OoooOoooO

Le dernier élève sortit, la préfète s'approcha du bureau de son professeur. Après un sermon aussi ridicule qu'inutile, il lui donna en guise de punition pour son attitude, qu'il se convainquait de trouver insolente, une traduction supplémentaire et le dernier rang comme place définitive.

Folle de rage Hermione bouscula sans s'en rendre compte un des étudiants qui attendaient devant la salle. Elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler arbitrairement mais fut prise de vitesse. En effet on ne bouscule pas impunément Draco Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards.

« Mais qui avons-nous là ? Dans la famille Gryffon-porc je demande le Castor mal coiffé… ne sois pas timide Granger, sors de ton buisson que l'on rigole un peu »

« Ne m'énerve pas Malefoy ou je vais t'en coller une. »

« Mais dites c'est qu'il mordrait le lionceau ? »

Hermione était maintenant encerclée par un groupe de Serpentards. Elle avait connu des situations plus inconfortables, mais celle-ci n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse. La jeune fille décida de faire profil bas et de partir indemne tant qu'elle était encore en mesure de le faire.

« Laissez moi passer, j'ai cours »

« Il va falloir t'excuser de m'avoir touché Granger »

« Plutôt mourir » Hermione, ses prudentes décisions oubliées, criait presque.

« Je n'en attendais pas moins… »

Un sourire inquiétant s'épanouit sur le visage du Préfet qui la rendit tout d'un coup réellement mal à l'aise. Malefoy était dangereux et elle n'était certainement pas en position d'espérer qu'il la laisserait partir aussi facilement. Elle s'était fourrée dans de mauvais draps. Provoquer cet abrutit gonflé d'orgueil devant tous les septièmes années n'était certainement pas l'idée du siècle. Elle agrippa sa baguette, et se prépara mentalement à se défendre.

Malefoy se saisissait lentement de sa baguette quand Flitwick mit involontairement fin à l'affrontement en encourageant ses élèves à pénétrer dans la salle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir soulagé. Le Serpentard la toisa d'un regard haineux et lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne bénéficiait que d'un sursis. La lionne s'en fut sans demander son reste.

OoooOoooO

Draco s'installa à sa place habituelle dans un raclement de chaises. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il ferait de la sainte- nitouche. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait celle-la ! Il était temps qu'il la remette à sa place et se venge de la gifle qu'elle lui avait donnée en troisième année. Si il pouvait faire du mal au balafré d'une pierre deux coups, voire même trois avec la belette, ce serait parfait. Draco sortit son livre et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il allait parler à Blaise assis à sa droite quand il remarqua le mot d'Hermione.

« Merci » ce simple mot provoqua chez le Serpentard un sentiment d'intense satisfaction. Il essaya d'imaginer qui était le/la mystérieux(se) « Callirhoé ». Il ne savait trop pourquoi, mais ce nom sonnait familièrement à son oreille. Il ressentait une vague impression de déjà-vu, mais trop fugace pour y rattacher un souvenir précis.

Draco leva le nez pour suivre le cours. On n'entendait que la voix du nain de jardin (alias Professeur Flitwick) et les plumes grattées sur le parchemin. A sa droite, Blaise dodelinait de la tête les yeux gonflés de sommeil. Le préfet ne savait pas à quoi son ami avait passé la nuit, mais il entendait bien en avoir le récit à midi. En attendant, Draco s'ennuyait ferme. Les cours d'enchantement étaient loin d'être ses favoris, surtout quand lesdits cours s'en tenaient à des révisions des années précédentes.

Le blond regarda Anastasia deux rangs devant lui. Sa tête reposait gracieusement contre la vitre ; elle réprimait de temps en temps un petit bâillement, et le mouvement de sa main faisait miroiter ses boucles brunes dans les rayons du soleil. Draco ne put s'empêcher de la contempler. Il repensa à leurs jeux quand ils étaient enfants. Ils s'étaient jurés du haut de leurs sept ans de s'aimer toujours, mais cette « passion » s'était peu à peu transformée en une solide amitié. Enfants uniques, ils trouvaient chez l'autre le frère/la sœur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu(e).

Un détail l'arracha brusquement à ses réflexions : pourquoi Blaise et Nastia étaient-ils _tous les deux_ fatigués ? Draco examina suspicieusement son voisin. Ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux, la tête dans les bras. C'était louche. Ses amis devraient passer tous deux un interrogatoire typiquement malefoyen.

Déçu de l'état léthargique de ses amis, qui interdisait toute forme de dialogue, Draco fut bien obligé de reporter son attention sur le cours. Posant son regard sur son livre, Il sursauta presque en apercevant l'inscription « Callirhoé » sur la table. Le sentiment de déjà-vu l'étreignit plus fort, alors qu'il avait oublié l'existence de cette inscription la minute précédente.

Parce que ses amis dormaient sur leurs chaises, que le nom « Callirhoé » l'intriguait, que le cours le faisait royalement chier, et parce qu'un Malefoy Préfet-en-Chef n'a pas besoin de se justifier pour écrire sur une table, Draco ajouta une phrase en dessous de celle d'Hermione.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Gryffondor vs Serpentard! Mais pourquoi?

**Attention!! Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par ma lectrice!!! Et c'est un leger UA (univers alternatif pour ceux qui savent pas).**

Voila le cinquième chapitre. Ne vous en faites pas, vous allez bientôt comprendre le pourquoi du titre et réentendre parler de Jonas (il est tout dans ma tête mais il est merveilleux ^^ ).

Merci à **Jeff-La-Bleue** et **elodu-92**, sans vous il n'y aurait surment pas de suite.

* * *

La salle commune des Gryffondors résonnait d'un joyeux tumulte. Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le coup de sifflet du Poudlard Express, et les étudiants ne se souciaient pas encore de l'année qui les attendait, trop heureux de se retrouver après deux mois d'absence. L'impitoyable réalité des cours, des devoirs, des BUSES et des ASPICS ne les avait pas encore rattrapés et les étudiants en profitaient inconsciemment. Les premières années ouvraient des yeux ébahis quand un élève se mettait soudainement à léviter ou qu'une chaise se transformait en seau d'eau sous les fesses d'un autre. Les rires fusaient dans cette salle aux couleurs chaleureuses, et constituaient un témoignage de la célèbre bonne humeur des lions.

Hermione fut acclamé quand elle s'approcha du tableau d'affichage pour punaiser le planning des sorties. Accueillant ces bravos telle une star devant ses fans en délire, elle distribua des baisers à tours de bras, redoublant ainsi l'hilarité générale des rouge et or. Après quoi Hermione rejoignit le groupe des premières années. A son approche tous s'étaient tus. En essayant d'innover, elle entama le traditionnel discours réservé aux nouveaux habitants de Poudlard.

« Salut, je m'appelle Hermione Granger. Je suis votre préfète cette année. Mon rôle est de faire régner la discipline et bien sûr de vous aider quand vous en avez besoin. Le préfet de notre maison est Ronald Weasley, vous pouvez l'appeler Ron. »

Hermione se tourna et appela « Ron ! Viens s'il te plait »

Le rouquin s'extirpa de son fauteuil pour rejoindre Hermione.

« Salut les p'tits, bienvenu à Gryffondor ! » commença-t-il « Vous êtes dans la meilleure maison de tout Poudlard, alors voici ce que j'attends de vous. Vous devez : nous faire gagner la coupe des quatre maisons, soutenir notre équipe de Quidditch, détester les Serpentards et faire de leur vie un enfer ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? »

Les premiers années explosèrent en cris de guerre, pendant qu'Hermione se débattait contre la main que Ron avait placé sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de l'interrompre. Il la laissa enfin respirer, et avant qu'elle ne se transforme en Granger l'éventreur, Ron pris la poudre d'escampette et se précipita au milieu du groupe des septièmes années pour se protéger.

Hermione les cheveux ébouriffés comme jamais, prête à sortir les griffes, ne put retenir un rire devant l'expression apeurée de son ami. Se tournant vers les nouveaux elle reprit :

« Ecoutez, je suis moi aussi très fière de ma maison, mais que ce sois bien clair, le premier que je prends à faire du mal à un Serpentard je l'amène par la peau du cou dans le bureau du professeur Rogue… » Malheureusement pour Hermione, ils n'avaient pas encore eu de cours de potion et la menace n'eut pas la portée attendue. La préfète haussa les épaules, ils comprendraient bien assez tôt.

« Sachez aussi que cette année nos deux préfets en chef sont l'un à Gryffondor, l'autre à Serpentard. Je peux même ajouter que si vous faites du mal à un Serpentard vous aurez affaire au préfet en chef, et croyez moi, tant que vous le pouvez, évitez tout contact avec lui. Il déteste les Gryffondor et il n'hésitera pas à vous prendre en faute. Bon maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous faire visiter le château. »

Hermione se leva et suivit les premiers années vers la sortie de la salle commune. Alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil, Eléa l'interpella.

« Hermione, je peux venir avec vous ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

OooOooO

Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Hermione expliqua tout au long du trajet comment bougeaient les escaliers et les armures. Elle présenta les élèves aux divers tableaux qu'ils rencontrèrent et précisa auxquels ils pouvaient s'adresser s'ils se perdaient. Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, ils tombèrent sur Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, plus connu sous le nom de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Ce fut là l'occasion de nouvelles présentations. Hermione, après s'être exclamée, avec un enthousiasme un tantinet excessif, devant sa pâleur florissante, informa le fantôme des détails administratifs. Sir Nicholas se trouva ravi de savoir que la préfète en chef de l'année appartenait à sa maison. Pendant cette entrevue, Madame Pince avait accaparé les nouveaux élèves dans ses serres de vautour, leur expliquait le classement des ouvrages, leur interdisait l'accès à la réserve et en moins de dix minutes parvint à les convaincre qu'elle était une bonne femme aigrie bonne à être mariée à Rusard. Hermione salua la bibliothécaire qui grimaça en réponse une tentative de sourire. Un coup d'œil jeté à sa montre décida la préfète à retourner dans la tour Est. Elle se tenait en retrait avec Eléa afin d'entraîner les jeunes Gryffondors à se retrouver dans l'immense château.

Après un bref silence un peu gêné, Hermione entama la conversation.

« Alors ? Poudlard te plaît ? »

« Oui. De toutes façons ça ne peut pas être pire que Groosham Grange… »

« Ah oui ?... » répliqua la curieuse Miss-je-veux-tout-savoir.

« Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. » La réponse d'Eléa était sèche. Hermione se sentit rougir, se traitant intérieurement de sale fouineuse. Le silence gêné plana de nouveaux entre les deux jeunes filles.

« Hum… » Eléa s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit de sa voix rauque « Je suis désolée Hermione, je ne suis pas très sociale. Tu vois là bas… » Hermione la coupa.

« Je comprends si tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas forcer tes confidences. C'est juste que… » Hermione rougit « … j'aime tout savoir. Mais j'essaie de me corriger, et de reconnaître quand j'ai tord. » même si ça ne m'arrive pas souvent pensa-t-elle.

« La curiosité est un vilain défaut… »

« Mais ce n'est pas de la curiosi… » Ah si en fait. Hermione rougit de plus belle à cette constatation.

Le rire d'Eléa résonna dans les couloirs encombrés d'ombres. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par la préfète. Devant elles les premièrs années haussèrent les épaules, et scrutèrent de plus belle l'obscurité pour trouver la direction de la salle commune. Une des filles réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez, sortit sa baguette et lança un « lumos ». Elle fut rapidement copiée par toute la petite troupe.

« Plus sérieusement » reprit Eléa « peux-tu m'expliquer ces histoires de maisons? »

« Eh bien » commença Hermione, ravie de pouvoirs étaler ses connaissances tirées de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_ « il y a à Poudlard quatre maisons. Les élèves y sont répartis selon leurs aptitudes, qui sont analysées par le Choixpeau, comme tu l'as vu durant la cérémonie, mais aussi selon leurs propres choix. Les élèves de notre maison sont connus pour leur courage, leur force et leur hardiesse. Ceux de Serdaigle pour leur créativité, leur intelligence et leur érudition. Ceux de Poufsouffle pour leur justice, leur loyauté et leur patience. Et les Serpentards sont connus pour leur ruse, leur détermination et leur ambition. Mais le choix est déterminant lui aussi. Par exemple, le Choixpeau voulait envoyer Harry à Serpentard, mais il a préféré Gryffondor. Et moi le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serdaigle… On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui pousse le Choixpeau. Mais très peu d'élèves sont déçus par son choix. »

Eléa la laissa prendre son souffle et demanda.

« Pourquoi cette rivalité entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors ? Et qui est Draco Malefoy ? Je n'entend parler que de lui. Aussi bien dans la bouche de filles hystériques, que dans la bouche de Ron où ce nom se confond avec 'ordure de la pire espèce' »

« Je vais faire une petite digression, mais tu vas comprendre. » Hermione rassembla ses idées « Poudlard a été créé par quatre fondateurs. Ils portaient les noms des quatre maisons. L'un d'eux, Salazar Serpentard, avait des idées racistes sur le sang des étudiants. Selon lui seuls les étudiants de Sang-Pur, c'est-à-dire issus de famille complètement sorcière, méritaient un enseignement. Les autres, les Sang-de-bourbe ne valaient rien. Il y une trentaine d'année, un fou, Tom Jedusor a monté une secte reprenant les idées de Serpentard. En se faisant appeler Lord Voldemort, il a commis de nombreux crimes contre les Sang-Mélés et les nés Moldue. La plupart de ses partisans, les Mangemorts, bien qu'il y ait des exceptions, venaient de la maison Serpentard. Au contraire le meneur de la lutte contre cette secte n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, ancien élève de Gryffondor. De plus Voldemort a été arrêté après avoir tué les parents de Harry, qui venaient tous deux de notre maison. » Hermione marqua une pause, en pensant aux souffrances de son ami « De là vient l'animosité entre nos deux maisons. Même si en réalité, je crois que les conflits ont toujours existé et existeront toujours. Dans une école on a toujours un 'ennemi' »

La préfète repensait au Survivant. Elle n'avait pas été très claire dans les détails, mais ce genre d'histoire n'était pas simple à évoquer.

« Je connais cette histoire de secte, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait eu des répercussions sur Poudlard. Je suis désolée pour Harry, et pour tout les autres. » Eléa prit amicalement la main de la jeune fille, en signe de réconfort.

« La plupart des Serpentards sont fils d'anciens Mangemorts. Ils ont été baignés dans cette idée de la pureté du sang. Je crois qu'ils ne se rendent pas bien comptent de la gravité de l'insulte 'Sang-de-bourbe' par exemple. Mais ils ne sont pas foncièrement mauvais. C'est vrai que je les trouve globalement arrogants et insupportables, mais certains sont plutôt sympas. »

Elles montèrent quelques marches du grand escalier menant à la tour Gryffondor en silence. Hermione reprit bientôt.

« Je crois surtout que la rivalité entre nos maisons vient aussi du Quidditch. Nos équipes sont les meilleures, et nos attrapeurs se détestent cordialement. »

La batteuse sembla tout d'un coup très intéressée.

« Qui sont les attrapeurs ? »

« Dans notre équipe, c'est Harry et chez les Serpentards, Draco Malefoy. »

« Encore lui ! Mais enfin c'est qui ce mec ? »

Avant que la préfète ne puisse répondre, une grande silhouette se découpa en haut de l'escalier et coupa la route aux nouveaux élèves.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites dans les couloirs à cette heure-là ? » demanda une voix traînante « le couvre feu est dans vingt minutes. »

Les premièrs années se retournèrent vers Hermione, et commencèrent à bégayer de vagues explications.

Hermione soupira.

« Je vous présente Draco Malefoy, notre préfet en chef .»

* * *

La suite ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je ne pensais pas finir ce chapitre comme ça. Mais j'aime bien le côté "supense"....

A bientôt ^^


	6. Préfet un jour, préfet toujours

Avec beaucoup de retard et des circonstances, j'espère, atténuantes (je suis en prépa et vraiment débordée) je vous livre mon dernier chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'il n'est pas très marrant. C'est surtout un chapitre explicatif ou j'essaie d'esquisser la personnalité de mes personnages principaux. Je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain plus rapidement mais je ne promets rien. Je vous promets par contre qu'il sera plus drôle. Et que si j'arrive à le placer je donnerais le pourquoi du comment du titre de ma fic.

Alors bonne lecture, et je vous supplie de m'excuser pour ce retard qui n'a que trop durer. Mais rassurez vous c'est bientôt les vacances. Alors il faut garder l'espoir que j'aille plus vite.

Callirhoé

* * *

- Alors c'est lui Draco Malefoy ? demande Eléa.

- Oui c'est moi et tu es… Eléa Swan je présume ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Beau garçon et profondément antipathique… La description était plutôt fidèle.

Les premières années partirent dans un grand éclat de rire. Hermione elle-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De son côté Draco ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir vexé ou flatté. Il riposta de sa voix la plus glaciale possible, afin de bien laisser entendre à ces petits merdeux qui était le boss.

- Comme quoi le choixpeau ne fait jamais d'erreur. Les Gryffy resterons toujours des coqs vantards et querelleurs. Ravi de faire ta connaissance Swan. Vu tes fréquentations (Draco jeta un regard de profond mépris sur Hermine) et ton sens de l'humour, tu n'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi. Mais rassure toi, la prochaine fois c'est directement à moi que tu auras affaire.

Eléa et les premières années allaient l'insulter, mais Hermione les prit de vitesse.

- Ecoutez, Malefoy est notre préfet en chef. Ne répondez surtout pas à ces provocations. Le mieux que vous pouvez obtenir de lui est qu'il vous ignore. Le pire qu'il vous prenne pour cible. Alors Eléa s'il te plaît, ramène les à la salle commune pour qu'ils aillent se coucher.

- Ok, répondit sèchement Eléa, mais Hermione, je te préviens, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de lui casser la tête avec un cognard.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions.

Le dernier des premières années partit, elle se retourna vers Malefoy et prit la parole :

- Je leur faisais visiter le château. Qu'est ce que tu fais par ici toi ? Hermione n'était pas très rassurée à l'idée d'être seule dans un couloir avec Draco Malefoy alors qu'il l'avait menacée le matin même et qu'il venait de provoquer des membres de sa maison.

- Je suis monté vous prévenir de la réunion des préfets à vingt heures.

- Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Lavande ?

- Elle est avec le directeur.

- Rendez vous dans la salle commune des préfets je suppose ?

- Oui, on vous ouvrira.

- Très bien. Je vais prévenir Ron.

Le ton, bien que froid, était resté courtois tout au long de l'échange. Hermione se félicitait de s'en sortir aussi bien et fit mine de monter vers sa salle commune quand tout à coup son poignet fut pris dans un étau. Elle cria de surprise et de douleur. Deux billes d'aciers la fixaient intensément un éclat de haine les faisaient briller dans l'obscurité.

- Tu vas me le payer pour ce matin. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Regarde bien où tu mets les pieds et ouvre toutes tes armoires…

Après un moment de stupeur il la lâcha brutalement et partit. Hermione, choquée, s'effondra contre le mur et se mit à sangloter pour évacuer le stress et la peur qu'il lui avait infligés.

Draco entendit les pleurs de la jeune fille et eut un sentiment de pitié. Il avait juste cherché à l'énerver. Elle était plus forte d'habitude. L'an dernier elle lui aurait rit au nez ou menacé. Comme chaque année, il fallait bien qu'un des deux clans ouvre les hostilités. Cette année c'était eux. Draco s'en était pris à elle parce que l'occasion s'était présentée. Potty voudrait la venger et c'est à ce moment là que Draco et ses amis allaient s'amuser. Malgré toutes ces bonnes raisons, le Serpentard eut du mal à se débarrasser du sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur. Mais il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Hermione avait enserré ses genoux dans ses bras et se remettait peu à peu. Elle essayait d'analyser ce qui lui avait fait si peur. Ce n'était sûrement pas les menaces de ce playboy décoloré, Hermione était suffisamment courageuse et douée pour se défendre seule. Elle repensa alors au regard du Serpentard, à ce gris métallique, et elle trembla. Ses yeux avaient les mêmes nuances que ceux de Marie dans son cauchemar, quand Elle se retournait avec tant de haine dans les yeux. Des yeux morts. Draco devait tellement la haïr. Hermione ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi. D'accord elle était l'amie de Harry, l'avait giflé en troisième année, lui avait cloué le bec devant des Serpentards… Mais de là à la haïr… Hermione ne l'aimait pas et trouvait que le monde tournerait plus rond s'il n'en faisait pas partie, mais elle ne le haïssait pas. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à l'exaspérer, voila tout. Etait-ce à cause de ses origines moldues ? Malefoy était il à ce point raciste ? Comment Dumbledore pouvait il nommer un préfet en chef raciste ?

Hermione laissa tomber son regard sur sa montre et, remettant cette intéressante réflexion à plus tard, se hâta vers sa salle commune. La réunion avait lieu dans une vingtaine de minute. Sur son poignet des marbrures violacées s'épanouissaient. Allait-elle en parler à Harry et Ron ? Elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Cette guéguerre qui durait depuis leur première année ne l'amusait plus tellement. Elle se décida à n'en parler qu'à Jonas et à trouver un moyen de se venger seule.

oOo

Dans la salle commune ne restaient que des élèves de sixième et septième année. Hermione rejoignit Ron.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? demanda ce dernier mis au courant par Eléa.

- Réunion de préfet à vingt heures.

- Hum il ne faut pas tarder. Fit remarquer Ron en regardant sa montre.

- Je vais chercher un pull et on y va.

- Je t'attends.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux amis saluaient Harry et Eléa. Ils menacèrent la Grosse Dame de tagguer son tableau si elle n'était pas à sa place à leur retour et se dirigèrent vers la tour Ouest.

- A ton avis, pourquoi Lavande a-t-elle été nommée ? Demanda Ron

- Je pense qu'il voulait une préfète en chef à Gryffondor et comme j'ai refusé le poste, ils ont dû estimer que Lavande était la plus capable.

- Tu sais, je la connais mieux que toi et je crois qu'elle sera bien. Elle se donne un genre écervelé mais elle est très organisée et surtout très à cheval sur le règlement.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron avait sans doute raison, mais personne ne pourrait lui enlever de la tête l'idée que Lavande était une pouffe de première fraîcheur. Hermione jalouse ? Non ! enfin si, peut être un peu. Pas qu'elle fut amoureuse de Ron, mais elle était très possessive envers ses amis. De ce fait quelque soit la fille qui franchissait SON périmètre autour d'Harry et Ron, aussi intelligente qu'elle puisse être, se transformait en pouffe à ses yeux. Mais, dans sa hiérarchie de poufiasses, Lavande bénéficiait d'un rang particulier depuis qu'elle avait dit à Hermione qu'« un relookage lui ferait du bien. » et qu'elle l'avait faite arriver en retard à son premier cours pour lui parler de l'homme qui venait de la terrifier dans un couloir. Non, Hermione ne broyait pas du noir. Elle n'aimait pas Lavande. Point barre.

Arrivé devant le tableau du voleur d'étoiles, Ron demanda au petit garçon du tableau de prévenir Lavande de leur arrivée. De mauvaise grâce, le garçonnet disparut derrière la toile. Peu après le cadre pivota, dévoilant ainsi la salle commune des préfets.

C'était une grande salle ronde où brûlait un grand feu. Devant le feu, dix fauteuils trônaient en arc de cercle, prêts à accueillir les préfets. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une vaste table ronde avec dix chaises. Au mur, une tapisserie chatoyante réunissait les quatre couleurs de Poudlard. Le blaireau, le serpent, l'aigle et le lion évoluaient en harmonie sur les murs de la pièce, jetant de temps en temps un cri ou ce qui pouvait passer pour un rire. Cette pièce, de toutes celles de Poudlard, était la préférée d'Hermione. Les quatre maisons y étaient représentées sans haine, enfin parfaitement réunies pour fournir le meilleur d'elles-mêmes au reste des élèves. La Grande Salle trop imposante ne parvenait pas à recréer l'atmosphère si particulière de cette pièce. Les maisons y étaient clairement distinguées les unes des autres contrairement à ici. Attention, il va sans dire qu'Hermione était fière de sa maison, mais parfois elle trouvait cette sectorisation archaïque. Pourquoi les Poufsoufles devraient-ils être considérés comme des abrutis par le reste de l'école, sous le seul prétexte qu'ils appartenaient à cette maison ? Ce système de maisons donnait libre cours aux préjugés. La Gryffondor avait idée que les élèves connaissaient peu leurs condisciples issus des autres maisons. Il fallait changer cela. Hermione ne savait pas vraiment comment mais elle en discuterait ce soir ou à l'occasion d'une autre réunion avec les préfets.

oOo

Ron et Hermione étaient les derniers. Tous les préfets étaient assis dans des fauteuils, discutaient ou regardaient le feu d'un air endormi. A l'approche des rouge et or, ils levèrent la tête et les saluèrent. Draco prit alors la parole :

- Bonsoir. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous êtes préfets depuis votre cinquième année, mais nous avons trois nouveaux cette année. Je vais donc m'acquitter de mon rôle de préfet en chef et vous expliquez ce qu'on attend de vous. Nous allons d'abord commencer par faire les présentations, Lavande et moi vous distribuerons ensuite les emplois du temps définitifs ainsi que les dates de sortie à Pré au lard pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant. Nous déciderons ensuite des horaires des rondes.

Draco prit une inspiration et se présenta :

- Je m'appelle Draco Malefoy, je suis en septième année à Serpentard et votre préfet en chef cette année. Il tourna la tête vers Lavande, lui faisant signe d'en faire autant.

- Je m'appelle Lavande Brown, je suis en septième année à Gryffondor. Je suis la préfète en chef.

Et à sa suite tous les préfets se présentèrent : Hermione et Ron à Gryffondor, Jonas et Padma Patil à Serdaigle, Ernie MacMillan et Karina Blake à Poufsoufle, et Sally-Ann Perk et Sebastian Summers à Serpentard.

Après quoi Draco reprit la parole :

- En tant que préfets, vous devez veiller au bon respect de la discipline. Vous avez le droit de punir les élèves, mais en aucun cas de leur enlever des points. Dans la plupart des cas, vous devez donner une punition et en référer ensuite au directeur de la maison concernée. Vous êtes les intermédiaires entre les directeurs de maison et les élèves. Pour ce qui est des rondes, on va former des groupes de deux. Un garçon et une fille d'une maison différente. Vous aurez une ronde deux fois par semaine. Bien, voici maintenant les emplois du temps que vous distribuerez, et les dates de sortie.

Lavande distribua les emplois du temps et les préfets formèrent les groupes de ronde. Hermione et Jonas s'était mis ensemble.

- Je crois que nous avons terminé, reprit Draco, vous pouvez partir.

OoooOoooO

- Qu'est ce qu'on a comme cours ce matin ? demanda Harry en se versant du jus de citrouille le lendemain matin.

- Alors, de neuf à onze on a métamorphose, de onze à douze j'ai étude des runes et toi divination. Franchement Harry pourquoi tu as gardé cette matière à la noix ? demanda Hermione.

- Oh je suis outré ! Je trouve que tu as un très mauvais karma. Pas étonnant que tu ne puisses ouvrir ton troisième œil. Hermione soupira exaspérée tandis qu'Harry réfrénait un sourire.

- Ah oui… comme c'est intéressant ! et ton troisième œil, il me voit en train de te rire au nez ? Parce que ça risque fort d'arriver.

- Non, hmmm, attends… oui je vois…. La voix d'Harry devint alors soudainement rauque et ses yeux papillonnèrent… Je vois que Lavande va te demander de venir l'aider aujourd'hui…tu vas ensuite t'en prendre à moi…et tu vas devoir subir Lavande pendant deux heures ce soir… J'ai dit.

Harry s'affala sur la table et prit une grande inspiration. Il cligna deux ou trois des yeux comme s'il ne comprenait pas où il se trouvait. Sa prestation fut saluée d'un éclat de rire général par touts les personnes qui avaient entendu le Survivant. Mis à part Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer quand quelqu'un lui tapa contre l'épaule.

- Excuse-moi de te déranger Hermione. Commença Lavande. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider aujourd'hui à organiser le planning des rondes et des prochaines réunions des préfets ? Je ne suis pas encore très au courrant de tout.

- … heu oui bien sûr. Je viens te voir après les cours ?

- Ce sera parfait, merci Hermione.

La Gryffondor se retourna vers Harry. Celui-ci manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille en voyant l'expression éberluée d'Hermione.

- Comment…

- Neville m'a dit ce matin que Lavande te cherchait. J'ai deviné la raison…

Hermione lança un toast sur la tête de Harry.

- …Et anticipé ta réaction ! Je savais bien que tu essaierais de me frapper d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Hermione ronchonna pour la forme, mais ne tarda pas à rejoindre Harry dans son fou rire.

- Pendant deux secondes j'y ai vraiment cru ! Cette déclaration d'Hermione relança l'hilarité du binoclard.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête quand Lavande t'a posé la question !

- Ca va, ça va ! Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que la fin de ta prédiction risque bien de se produire.

* * *

Fini pour cette fois. Postez des reviws svp


End file.
